Gotcha
by THEoneANDonlyGIFT
Summary: Toph learns that Aang has a crush on her and she uses it agents him how will it work out when she learns she has feelings for him. Sorry if they're a little ooc. Taang


**this is my first Avatar the last aribender story so sorry if the characters are a little OOC but hey its my first try so read and review tell me what i could do better. **

**I did this for Valentines Day, even though V-day aint my cup of tea, but i got his idea in my head and i had to writ it down hope you like it.**

**Gotcha **

She stood there watching the sun. She could tell it would be dark soon since she felt the sun was going down. Even though she was blind she was still able to see in her own way.

She sighed. "Better get heading back or they're gona start lookin for me." She said to herself.

She turned and took off running, with every step she felt the vibrations of all the objects around her. She made it all the way back to camp with so much stepping on a stray branch. She '_saw_' Katara folding some laundry, and Zuko was doing some fire bending to help dry the cloths, but that was it no Sokka Suki or Aang.

"Hey, Katara." She said walking over to the waterbender.

"Hey Toph."

"Where's twinkles and meat head?" she asked eathbending a small bolder for her to recline agents.

"Sokka is with Suki training, and Aang's in your earth tent." She said not looking up.

"WHAT!!!!" she screamed jumping up. "I'm goin to kill him." She said stomping over to the earth tent she made the night before but was too lazy to take down. With a simple stomp of her foot she opened the door.

"TWINKLES WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TENT!" she shouted as she pushed both hands forward sending a block of earth straight for Aang. He screamed and dogged it.

"I'm waiting for you, I wanted to see if we were going to practice some small earth bending." He said panting from the shock.

"That dousnt matter you never go into my tent!." She had calmed down slightly, but not by much.

"Aw come on Toph, it's not a big deal." He said sitting down.

"Yah it is this is my tent!!!" she said pointing a thumb to her self. "You're not allowed in here." She said she as she put her hands out and with a flick of her wrist she sent a pillar straight up through the hole in the top sending the young airbender flying. He landed at the entrance of the tent next to Toph.

"And stay out." She shouted as she stepped into her tent and shut the door.

---

**Later that night.**

"Toph hasn't come out all night." Katara said. "Aang why don't you go check o her?"

"Why do I have to do it" he said biting forcibly into the apple he had in his hand, remembering the incident that happened earlier that evening.

"Because you're the only on who can open the door." Sokka answered for his sister, taking a bite out of the leg of meat he had in his hand. Aang grunted as he through the apple on the ground and walk over to the tent. He was about to open the door but Toph beet him to it.

"Um are you going to come to dinner." He asked.

"No, do you still want that earth bending lesson?" she asked.

"Sure." he said as she moved aside so he could step in. "I'm going to leave the door open so they get the wrong idea." She whispered as he walked pass. He stopped for a brief second and nodded, his face getting slightly pink. They both sat down in the middle of the small tent.

---

**Toph's POV.**

"I'm going to leave the door open so they don't get the wrong idea." I whispered as I felt Aang walk by. His heat rate sped up a little for a brief second but went right back to normal when he sat down. The lesson went off with out a hitch, he's actually getting really good, but I'm never going to tell him.

The next thing I know I was walking up, I don't remember falling asleep though and why is the ground soft? And what the heck is on my waist. I listened and I herd a heart beat, it was calm and smooth so the person was still asleep. I set my hand on the ground and checked were I was. I feel Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Appa, Momo, but no Aang. So that's who it is, wait gross I was sleeping on top of Aang.

"Get up twinkle toes." I said. Trying to get up but he had his arm firm around my waist. He started to stir.

"Wha- oh, Good morning Toph." He yawned. I herd his heart rate speed up again and his body temperature heightened. What is with him.

"Get your arm off." I said in a low voice so I wouldn't wake the others, I dont want them to see this.

"Oh sorry." He said. His heart rate and temperature spiked again.

"Good." I said getting off. "Now get out." I said raising my voice and using earthbending to through him out of my tent again. I shut the door tight. Jeez what is with him, that's no the first time that his temperature and heart rate sped up when he's around me. Oh wait, duh, forehead slap**(A/N yes she thought the words forehead slap it was not an action.) **, I'm hecka stupid. That's the way he would act around Katara when he liked her but that stopped a while ago, so douse he like me?

**  
No ones POV**

After Aang left the rock tent he walked sluggishly over to Appa and fell face first.

"Are you ok?' Katara asked coming up from behind with an armful of fire wood.

"Tired." Was his muffled reply.

"What happened, Sokka said you didn't go to sleep last night."

"I went to sleep but I feel asleep in Toph's tent by accident."

"Did she hurt you, the nerve of that girl, I'll go talk to her." She said dropping the fire wood and turning towards Toph's tent.

"No Katara." Aang said getting up. "She didn't hurt me."

"Then what happened?" she asked turning back to him only to see that he wasn't looking at her.

"I don't know, we were practicing earthbending but only small stuff like picking up a handful of dirt and try to form it into something, just to work on precision, I guess we fell asleep but when we woke up she was lying on top of me and it made me feel weird."

"Weird like how?" she said picking up the wood.

"Never mind I don't wanna talk about it." He said as he spun around and fell on his back on Appa.

"Well, is Toph up because since there's no water around here so you guys might want to practice your earthbending." She said walking back to the fire pit.

"Yah, ok." He said airbending himself up. He walked over to Toph's tent. The door opened to reveal Toph.

"What do you want twinkle toes?" she asked.

"W-Well Katara s-suggested we practice e-earthbending." He stuttered and refused to look at her. '_He's nervous, hmmm this is going to be fun.'_ She thought to her self.

"Ok let's go." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

When they got to the empty space they were using as a training area.

"Get in your horse stance." She commanded. When he was in his stance, she used every chance she could to touch him just to mess with him. Every time she would barely come in contact with him she could feel him shudder and his heart rate would speed up.

"Think fast." She said throwing a bolder at him. He was so distracted that when he tried to block it, it threw him backwards. She knelt down next to him.

"Come on twinkles, what's gotten into you. Let's try it again." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. They were inches apart and Aang's face was so red Toph could feel the heat radiating from his face.

"Why so nervous Twinkles?" she whispered, smiling.

"N-n-n-nothing." He stuttered. She lightly kissed his cheek. And his heart rate spiked.

"Good." She whispered. With a stomp of her foot he was sent flying in the air.

"Gotcha." She shouted as he fell.

"Back in horse stance." She shouted going back to her position. He fell on his back, hard. Aang was speechless.

"Come on Twinkles hustle, hustle." She shouted. The rest of there session she would try to distract him then shout 'Gotcha.' when ever she did. Every time he got distracted she would earthbend him into the air, a nearby rock, or the ground.

"Come on twinkles quit getting distracted." She shouted as he got up from yet another fall.

"Then quit distracting me." He shouted back.

"Whatever just get up and we'll run it again." She said as she walked in front of him. "And if I'm so distracting, then just ignore me." She whispered. She could feel his heart beet faster the closer she got.

"Kinda hard if you're right in front of me." He said trying to look straight ahead. His voice was stronger than she thought it would be.

"Just try." She whispered walking around him lightly trailing her hand across his back. When she was back to his front she stepped back. She took stance and began attacking him throwing rocks at him, not trying to hurt him but to see if he could block them. When she saw that he could block them when she was going easy she desisted to take it up a notch. On her first hard throw he was sent into a pile of discarded rocks.

"Come on twinkle toes you were doing good what happened?" she asked as if she didn't know why.

"Hey guys it's getting late time to call it a night." Katara said running up to them.

"Thank God." Aang said getting up.

"Jeez Aang what happened to you, you looked like you were stuffed in a blender."

"Toph happened." He said walking past both of them rubbing his shoulder.

"Toph you should have gone easy on him." Katara said.

"That's the sad thing, I did." She said shrugging.

"What happened I thought that he was doing better."

"He keeps getting distracted."

"By what?"

"Me, I talk to him in a sweet voice and he turns to jelly."

"Toph that's mean you should go apologize to him."

"Why?"

"Because you know how he feels about you and you're using it agents him."

"People are going to do that he needs to learn how to ignore it."

"Toph he just started learning you cant push him to hard." When Toph didn't say anything Katara continued talking. "I think that you should go apologize to him."

"Whatever." She said walking off.

"Toph." Katara called.

"I'm going I'm going." Toph said walking into the forest.

She found Aang meditating in a small clearing on a small hill.

"Hey Aang." She said walking up behind him.

"Hey Toph." He said not looking at her.

"I wanted to say sorry, for before, it was over the line." He airbended off the small hill and stood in front of her. He was so close he bangs were almost touching his shirt.

"Yah it was." He put his hand under her chin so she could 'look' at him. This time it was her heart that was racing. He leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss was small, gentle, and innocent, just an average little first kiss. Nothing special, but to Aang it was so much more and it got better because not only did she kiss back but she felt the same way.

"Hey you guys better start heading back its getting dark." Katara said walking up to them.

"Go make out with sparky, sugar queen." Toph said nudging her with a little earthbending.

"Ok I'm going I'm going." Katara said laughing. When she was gone Aang lightly kissed Toph before whispering in her ear.

"Gotcha." He airbended her into a nearby tree. He took off running before she could feel what direction he ran in.

"And so the chase begins." She whispered as she set her hand to the ground to see what direction he ran in. she took off running determined to get another kiss.

* * *

**Review please tell me what you liked hated how i can improve keep in mind that this is my first story so be kind. **


End file.
